


La Vie En Rose

by narusasunaruheadcanons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering bros, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Couples banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Some light touching and feeling, Swearing, nervous naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasunaruheadcanons/pseuds/narusasunaruheadcanons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto considers himself a pretty lucky guy. He has a great job, good friends and a slightly stoic and moody yet loving boyfriend, who also happens to be his best friend. Now the one thing that is on his mind is getting a ring on Sasuke's finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Close, Hold Me Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! :D So this is my first work to the archive, but not my first posted work ever! I've taken this work from my account of FanFiction.net, so it's all good, no copyright infringement there XD Anyways, I hope you guys like it and enjoy! Happy reading! :))  
> Warning: This work has been edited by yours truly, so please excuse any mistakes on any grammar or punctuation :)

Morning light peeked in through the curtains, illuminating the room in a soft light, bright enough to wake up pleasantly to yet still dark enough to fall back asleep.

Naruto’s eyes slowly opened, and he drew in a deep breath, reaching up a hand to rub the crust out of his eyes. When his vision cleared he looked around the room, noticing the sun had risen. 

A soft sigh made him turn his head to the side, and he smiled when he looked upon the sleeping face of his boyfriend. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, and was much less irritating. Secretly Naruto would sometimes wake up a little earlier than Sasuke, just to watch him sleep. And yes, Naruto knew how truly girly that sounded, but that was why he didn’t tell anyone. 

Naruto rested a hand on Sasuke’s lower back, gently rubbing it, while the other tenderly ran his fingers through the raven hair that was soft to the touch. 

An intake of breath was heard, which was exhaled with a sigh. He looked down to see Sasuke’s eyes fluttering open, as he lifted his head up off Naruto’s chest to look at him blearily, still half-asleep. The sweet action caused Naruto to smile down at his lover, as he held him in his arms.

“Good morning.”

Sasuke retracted his arm from around Naruto’s waist and rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn on the back of his hand.

“What time is it?”

Squinting at the digital letters of the bedside clock, Naruto noted the time and stated it, loudly and happily so.

“6:48. Rise and shine!”

The bright smile Naruto was sporting was apparently too bright for Sasuke, who eyes hadn’t adjusted to the morning light yet. He rolled off Naruto and onto his other side, pulled the covers back over himself. Mumbling was heard as he buried his face in his pillow. 

“Why do you always wake up so early for?”

At this Naruto rolled his eyes and moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him from behind.

“Teme, you know the best parts of the day are when the sun rises and the sun sets. I gotta be awake to see them both.”

A sigh escaped the raven’s lips and he still didn’t raise his head from the pillow when he spoke, his reply sounding muffled and completely drained of energy. Sasuke really was terrible at waking up early in the mornings. Even when he had to, it still wasn’t easy for him. So when he was not required to he would often sleep late, or as late as Naruto would let him.

“I don’t know how you can have so much energy at a time like this.”

Nuzzling into Sasuke’s cheek, Naruto smiled and kissed it before he started poking him in his ribs, his voice full of cheeriness and joy and all the things a person shouldn’t rightly have so early in the morning.

“Teme, stop being a grumpy bastard and get up to greet the day! The sun is out, the birds are singing–”

“–Like I care.”

The smile on Naruto’s face grew in cheekiness, and he squeezed Sasuke tighter around the waist, nestling into his shoulder. The hair on the nape of Sasuke’s neck tickled his cheeks, but it was so pleasantly soft it didn’t bother him. 

He heard Sasuke emit another drawn-out sigh, and he lifted his head from the pillow slightly to speak clearly.

“I just want a few more peaceful minutes of sleep, is that too much to ask?”

“Yes! And it’s your own fault if you’re tired! You shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night.”

He heard Sasuke scoff and he finally turned over, still in Naruto’s hold, just to give him a condescending glare. Naruto blinked a few times, his hand now resting innocently on his lover’s hip as he waited for him to speak.

“And whose fault is that? I wouldn’t be so tired if someone hadn’t been so persistent and wasn’t satisfied until one o’clock in the morning.”

This made Naruto blush and he averted his eyes away from Sasuke’s guiltily. Last night they had been very…active, more so than usual. But it was only because Naruto had been gone for a week on a water-skiing trip with Kiba, Lee and Sakura. 

The trip was amazing, and it was great to spend some time with his best bro and Lee and Sakura as well. They had all been friends since high school, and Naruto had even helped Lee and Sakura get together. After graduation, they all made the effort to keep in touch.

But he did miss Sasuke, and called him every single day at least once. Naruto knew that he sounded like a pathetic teenage girl who was away from her boyfriend for the first time, but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he was away from Sasuke he always felt a little lonely. 

When Naruto arrived back yesterday evening, Sasuke barely had enough time to welcome him home before Naruto had literally thrown himself into Sasuke’s arms, attacking him with kisses anywhere his lips could touch. Naruto hadn’t had him for a whole week, and it took quite a while to satisfy the need inside him. And although Sasuke was saying he had demanded him to keep going, Sasuke hadn’t hesitated in his actions, not even once. 

But now that Naruto was back, Sasuke was already reverting back to his former ass-holish self. And it wasn’t even midday yet. Naruto shoved him slightly and removed his hand from his boyfriend’s hip, huffing as he sat up against the backboard of their bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stupid Teme! Don’t say such perverted things so early!”

A rather smug look found its way onto Sasuke’s face, and coming to a sitting position as well, he moved closer to Naruto, easily catching his gaze with his penetrative obsidian orbs.

“Why? Are you envisioning it?”

“N-No!” Naruto said, a little too quickly and a little too loudly, a common sign that he was deftly denying whatever someone was accusing him of. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then he caught the blush Naruto was trying to hide and reached up a hand to flick him in the forehead. 

“Che, you’re such a liar Dobe. I can practically see it all over your face.”

Narrowing those cerulean spheres, Naruto pulled an angry pout onto his face and aimed it straight at Sasuke. 

“You know I liked you better when you were asleep, bastard!”

Quicker than Naruto’s eyes could see Sasuke had moved on top of him. His legs were straddling Naruto’s thighs and his hands on either side of the backboard of their bed. Naruto blinked back at him rapidly, staring into his eyes, which was a bad idea because they could always trap Naruto and make him do whatever their owner requested. 

“Really? Are you sure of that?”

Naruto glared at him, and then began trying to push his boyfriend off, raising his hands in protest, but Sasuke quickly pinned them to the backboard, smirking at his successful capture. That just infuriated Naruto and made him struggle more, which was pointless seeing as how he was still trapped between Sasuke’s legs.

“Teme! Get off me!”

The bastard just kept smirking at him, which made Naruto’s eyes narrow crossly. Sasuke leant closer to his face, and the two were directly staring at each other. 

The angry and irritated front Naruto was pulling was beginning to weaken when he could feel Sasuke’s breath on his face. The breath in Naruto’s throat hitched when Sasuke leant even closer, so close he was speaking softly into Naruto’s ear. 

“You woke me up, so now you have to deal with the consequences.”

Despite feeling pissed at the bastard, he also felt incredibly turned on right now. Sasuke was looking at him with such intensity, it was making Naruto feel a little giddy. That thought made him want to slap himself. Really, he behaved like such a horny teenager around Sasuke, when both men were 22 years old and well past their adolescence. But Naruto couldn’t avoid the feeling of youth Sasuke gave him. That thought made Naruto’s nose crinkle in distaste. Great now I sound like Lee. What’s wrong with me?

His thoughts came to a grinding halt when he heard Sasuke’s voice drift by his ear, dropping in volume and increasing in sexiness.

“What are you thinking about?”

Now, Naruto’s thoughts were over clouded by lust and he was pretty much out of his mind, what with Sasuke pressed down on top of him so closely. And it was by a mere slip of the tongue that he let forth the name of the last person that was on his mind.

“Lee.”

At this, he saw Sasuke stop and pull away a bit, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s questionable response, a slightly worried and confused look on his face. He sighed deeply, pulling away from Naruto, but still sitting on top of him, and shook his head.

“You sure know how to ruin the mood, don’t you Dobe?”

Coming out of his daze and realising his mistake Naruto’s eyes widened comically and he blushed faintly. He then waved his hands in front of himself, as if to dispel any bad thoughts. 

“I-It was an accident! I-I was thinking about you always make me feel horny, b-but I didn’t mind because you make me feel so young, and then I thought about Lee in span–”

Before Naruto could finish the sentence, Sasuke had raised a hand and covered it over his mouth, his brow crinkling in irritation.

“Don’t even finish that sentence.”

As Sasuke removed his hand, Naruto started chuckling nervously, reaching up a hand and rubbed the back of his head, another quirk that revealed his emotions, the current being embarrassment. 

“Aha, I-I’m sorry, Sasuke. I didn’t mean to say it. I never want to imagine that…Oh gross! I just did!” 

Naruto then covered his eyes, determined to rid his mind of the horrid image that was Lee in dark green spandex. Sasuke merely shook his head again and sighed exasperatedly at his boyfriend’s overimaginative thought process. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Argh! I can’t get it out of my head! Quick, kiss me!” Naruto’s bright blue eyes snapped open and quickly found the bored black ones he was searching for.

“What are y–”

But Sasuke’s words were cut off when a pair of lips crashed down over his own. And just like that Naruto forgot all about Lee in spandex. He grabbed the front of Sasuke’s shirt and pulled him in closer, starting to actually kiss him. Sasuke jerked forward, but quickly balanced his hands either side of the backboard, so as not to fall.

All too soon Sasuke pulled his lips away from Naruto, who of course tried to chase after him to no avail. A pout appeared on the blonde’s face, and he saw Sasuke smile faintly. That made his annoyance fade, even more so when Sasuke’s warm hands slid down from the backboard around his neck to rest behind his ears, both his thumbs ghosting over Naruto’s jawline.

“I missed you.” Sasuke murmured quietly, his eyes roaming all over Naruto’s face, as if taking him in for the first time. The look Sasuke had on his face along with his choice of words had Naruto blushing again and he heard his heart beat clearly and loudly in his ears. 

Sasuke hardly ever said things like that to him. Even though Naruto always knew Sasuke was glad to have Naruto back after he had been gone, he had never said those sort of words to him. It was the longest they had been apart from each other in all the years they had known each other, and it must have affected Sasuke as much as it did him. 

Naruto felt that familiar ache in his chest he had been feeling for months, but it was not a painful one. Rather, it was one of restrained lust and love, holding back all he felt. If Naruto spoke right now, he wouldn’t trust his voice to say what he wanted it to. Naruto knew what was in his heart would speak first, and he didn’t want to push the question onto Sasuke. At least not yet. Naruto himself was still unsure how to exactly go about it. 

Reaching up a hand to Sasuke’s face, Naruto took one of his raven bangs in his fingers, and then tucked it behind his ear, giving him a small smile and saying instead, “Yeah, me too, bastard.”

Leaning forward once more, Sasuke gently turned Naruto’s head to the side and kissed him softly. Throwing his arms around Sasuke’s neck, Naruto’s hands found their way to the raven hair once more, running it through his fingers again. Sasuke’s arms moved to wrap around Naruto’s back, pulling him closer into the embrace.

For so long Naruto had loved Sasuke. It came as a great shock to him that when he confessed his true feelings the last day of their senior year. Sasuke had merely smiled, not smirked, but truly smiled at Naruto and had called him an idiot before kissing him. 

That was the single most shocking and amazing thing that had ever happened to Naruto. After they got together, Sasuke told him he had had feelings for Naruto ever since 9th grade. That was even more surprising because that was the same year he started thinking about Sasuke differently as well. They had had these feelings for each other that way for so long and they didn’t even realise it, and since they found out they had made the most of it.

As Sasuke turned his head, he began kissing behind Naruto’s ear, which made the blond stiffen a little and then blush from the contact. He wrapped a hand behind Sasuke’s neck, pulling him in closer and closing his eyes once more. He let out a sigh of pleasure, and turned his head upwards to allow Sasuke more room. 

That spot was kind of…sensitive, and the two had accidentally figured that out one day during a steamy make out session. After eliciting an interesting sound from Naruto when he began kissing there, Sasuke had discovered something new and now always used it against him. Not that Naruto minded, except when he didn’t feel like surrendering. But that was far from his mind right now.

Running his hand down from Sasuke’s neck, Naruto let it roam over his strong back, feeling the muscles beneath the soft fabric of his shirt under his touch. Letting his hand linger at the bottom of his shirt, Naruto slipped a hand underneath to run up Sasuke’s back once more. It felt warm and smooth against Naruto’s palm, and he wanted more than anything to get the annoying shirt off of his lover to feel that warm skin against his own.

The shirt began riding up as Naruto’s hand moved further up Sasuke’s back, and Naruto felt anticipation well up inside him. Screw having done it until one in the morning, he wanted it now! He was almost there, however his excitement was cut short when Sasuke finally pulled away from behind his ear and looked down at Naruto.

“You’re right. It’s time to get up. So let’s go.” 

And with that, Sasuke was off Naruto as soon as he had gotten on top of him, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his arms up over his head in a stretch, which revealed a little of his skin as the shirt was lifted up. Naruto groaned loudly, falling back against the headboard with a very unhappy look on his face, similar to that of a child who had just been denied his favourite treat.

“Why do you always have to be such a goddamn tease, bastard?! I was just about to get some!”

At this Sasuke let out a dry chuckle and turned his head to look back at the pitiful face of his boyfriend. 

“Sure you were. Now come on, get up or you’ll be late for work.”

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms again, not positive about the thought of getting up. He had enjoyed his time off and wasn’t eager to return to the shop just yet. He was hoping to spend some more time with Sasuke, but they both had work and wouldn’t see each other again until around 5 in the afternoon. This thought made Naruto’s shoulders droop and Sasuke seemed to sense his lack of enthusiasm. Letting out yet another sigh, he walked over to Naruto and poked him in the forehead as he so liked to do to his Dobe. Said Dobe looked up from the contact and was met with onyx eyes.

“It’s almost the end of the week. We’ll have plenty of time to waste on other things then.” Sasuke said, looking down at Naruto with a gentle look in his eyes. 

Naruto looked back for a moment before nodding, standing up from the bed. Sasuke smiled at him and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, which left Naruto slightly dazed for a moment. Sasuke then pulled away and began collecting his clothes, walking to their bathroom.

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto suddenly realised Sasuke was gone and heading towards the bathroom. “Oi, who said you were going first, Teme?” Naruto asked crossly, realising Sasuke was about to snag the first shower. 

“That’s what you get for zoning out.” Sasuke called out before closing the door behind him. 

Naruto growled and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a long-sleeved shirt, some pants and his usual overalls. I can do without a shower this morning. Well, I guess I could join the Teme, but that probably wouldn’t end up good. Naruto could easily become distracted whenever Sasuke took a shower with him, and he really didn’t want to be late for work. He didn’t care what anyone said, Tsunade could be one hell of a monster when she was angry, and he wasn’t about to test her patience after being gone for a whole week.

XXX

Naruto didn’t know how, but somehow Sasuke had beaten him in getting ready. Maybe it was because he didn’t get distracted with things like the T.V. or his phone like Naruto did. So when Sasuke came out of the bathroom dressed in his freshly ironed work pants and business shirt, Naruto, who was still in his boxers and t-shirt scrolling through his phone, did a double take and checked his watch, swearing loudly and getting up to get dressed. Sasuke just scoffed at him and said the usual insult of “Idiot” before leaving the room and Naruto along with it.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto had stumbled out of the bedroom, his overalls in a carry bag he would put on once he got to work, lest he be victim to Sasuke’s wrath at ruining his good chairs with oil stains. 

“Hey Sasuke, do you know where–ahh, what smells so damn good?” Naruto said, a dreamy expression coming over his face as he inhaled the delicious smell of fresh cooked food as he wandered into the kitchen. He was met with the image of Sasuke serving up bacon, eggs, and toast onto a plate, along with freshly squeezed orange juice already on the table. Seeing Naruto had finally come down, Sasuke turned around to face him, full plate in hand.

“Breakfast, Dobe.”

Cerulean eyes lit up and he grinned widely, dropped his bag and walked over to Sasuke with his arms outstretched, prepared to envelope him in a heart-felt hug. “You made a cooked breakfast? Ah, thank you Sasuke! I love yo–”

Naruto’s declaration of love was cut off by a piece of toast Sasuke had shoved into his mouth. “Eat first, talk later. You can even hold off on the talking for a little while, since you do enough of that already.”

Naruto glared at the raven who smirked as Naruto took a hold of the piece of toast in his mouth, pulling half of it away as he chewed the other half already in his mouth. “Shuddup Shasuke!”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Dobe. It’s a bad habit.” Sasuke walked past Naruto and straight to the table, setting down Naruto’s plate down and heading back over to get his morning coffee ready. Sasuke wasn’t fussed if he had nothing for breakfast, but if he didn’t get his coffee he’d be crabby for the rest of the day. Naruto had learned that lesson the hard way.

Plopping down in his seat, Naruto bit back a retort, mainly because his mouth was salivating from the aroma of the food in front of him. Nothing compared to Sasuke’s cooking, except for maybe ramen. But Sasuke made a lot more of the meals since they got together, and Naruto just couldn’t say no when it always smelled and looked so damn good! He could have ramen anytime anyway.

But Naruto didn’t eat a bite, no matter how much his stomach grumbled. He never did, not unless Sasuke was sitting with him. It was just always a thing they did. If one was not at the table, they wouldn’t eat until the other was. It was one of the unspoken things in their relationship. They never questioned it, they just did it. 

Two minutes later Sasuke was sitting down with him, and Naruto finally dug into his mouth-watering breakfast. 

After eating his eggs and some bacon, Naruto leaned back in his chair, his eyes falling on Sasuke. He was sipping his coffee and reading the paper, as usual. But Naruto was in the mood for conversation, so he decided to break the silence.

“So how has work been? Kakashi found any more porn yet?” Naruto asked, his fingers running along the edge of his glass of orange juice.

“I find it funny how that’s what you think my work consists of.” Sasuke said without looking up from his paper, and Naruto let a smirk fall into place.

“Come on, Sasuke. You know that 90 per cent of the internet is porn as well as I do.” Naruto said, a coy tone to his voice, which made Sasuke look up.

“Is your first thought when you think computer always going to be porn?” Sasuke asked lamely, turning the page of his paper and his eyes returning down to it.

“What other thought is there?” Naruto replied, his eyes glinting in mischievousness as he caught Sasuke’s barely concealed smirk hidden behind the newspaper.

After they graduated Sasuke was accepted into many colleges and universities, everyone wanted a piece of him. He had so much potential, yet he chose to go to the local college, completing a couple of degrees before ending up in some technological computer-based company. Sasuke was always good with stuff like that, while Naruto couldn’t even figure out how to connect up the wi-fi. But even so, Naruto thought he had greater aspirations than that of a mere computer-fixing job. 

One day he had questioned Sasuke about it and all he said was he wasn’t interested in big-shot businesses where he could hardly have any time to relax. And he also said that he didn’t want to leave, because everything he loved was right here.

That was the first time Sasuke had said he loved him. Well, he didn’t exactly say he loved Naruto, but he could tell Sasuke wouldn’t say it to him for nothing. Of course Sasuke would never say it to his face. It was just the way he was. But hearing Sasuke really did feel the same way he did was the best feeling Naruto had ever experienced, even more so than the feeling adrenaline bought him.

“Deny it all you want, I know you’ve watched it too. An uptight bastard like you would need some sort of idea on how to do it properly.” Naruto was being cheeky and he knew it, but he also knew that Sasuke would play along. They hardly bickered as much as they did when they were just friends, instead making it more of a playful banter when they became a couple.

Looking up from paper again, Sasuke pulled a blank look onto his face as he voiced his response. “That’s obvious. How else do you think I attained the level of sexual skill I currently have? I watched extensive YouTube videos on the subject of male-male relationships. And it made me the person I am today.” Sasuke said the words in such an emotionless and monotone voice that it had Naruto laughing, eyes sparkling as he watched Sasuke’s now clearly visible smirk. 

When he had first met Sasuke, Naruto had deduced he didn’t have a humourous bone in his body. After time though, he had learned to interpret and understand Sasuke’s style of humour. And hey, he was a pretty funny guy when he wanted to be! It was one of the many, many things he loved about Sasuke.

Naruto really loved Sasuke. He always had and he always would. He wanted Sasuke to be the first person he saw when he woke up and the last one before he went to sleep. He wanted to be the one Sasuke could come home to, and the one which could come home to Sasuke. He wanted the both of them to be together forever, as corny as that sounded. Although Naruto supposed that this was true already, but somehow…it wasn’t enough. He wanted all of Sasuke. He didn’t want anyone else. He didn’t need any more time to think about that.

For a long time now, Naruto had wanted to ask Sasuke the question every other man was allowed to ask his girlfriend when he got to the point where he couldn’t live without her. The question he had been burning to ask for months, that was plaguing him night and day.

He wanted to ask Sasuke to marry him.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of movement, and noticed Sasuke had finished his coffee and was washing up his mug. Letting his gaze fall back towards the table, Naruto noticed Sasuke had cleared away his plate and glass as well, and was in the process of washing them up. Even though the gesture was small and meant to be thought nothing of, Naruto couldn’t help but feel affection pool in his stomach for the man in the kitchen. The aching feeling was back again, and Naruto was beginning to think he’d blurt out the question any moment, but at the same time couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Getting up from his seat, Naruto walked over to the kitchen where Sasuke was currently drying his coffee mug. Taking it from Sasuke’s hands, Naruto began to wipe the mug and placed it away in the cupboard. Reaching for the plate, Naruto started drying it as well. 

“You don’t have to do that, idiot.” Sasuke attempted to grab the plate from Naruto, but Naruto just moved it out of his reach and gave him a smile.

“You cooked, so I clean. That’s fair, right?” 

Onyx eyes narrowed and Sasuke let out a “Hn”, emptying the sink as he stopped his efforts to reclaim the plate. Naruto inwardly cheered in triumph, happy he could do something since Sasuke always did so much for him.

Actually, in all honesty, the thought of becoming joined to Sasuke in such a way, a permanent and life-long agreement, it didn’t frighten Naruto at all. He had thought about it for a long time, and gone over and over again if he was truly ready for such a commitment, and whether he and Sasuke would last. 

But every time he came to the same conclusion, and there was no doubt in his mind. He wanted to marry Sasuke. He wanted to become his husband.

He was a little worried though, at the doubt that may be in Sasuke’s. Naruto may have been well and ready to settle down, but Sasuke could feel the exact opposite. He knew Sasuke did love him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t unlove him. That thought always made Naruto cringe. To imagine a life without Sasuke was hardly a life worth imagining. 

“There! All done! And we’re still early! A new record!” Naruto cheered happily as the last of the washing up was put away, checking his watch to see how long it took.

“You’re such a dork, Naruto. Now I understand why you never had a girlfriend.” Sasuke taunted, walking over to where his briefcase rested on the couch. He smirked when he heard the indignant spluttering of Naruto, turning around to meet his boyfriend’s slightly embarrassed and outraged form.

“Y-You shut up, bastard! I could get any girl I want, any time I want! I just choose not to!” Naruto puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from Sasuke to hide his embarrassment. 

Sasuke was right. He had never had a girlfriend. No doubt he had tried when they were back in high school, but Sakura was never interested and by the time he had realised Hinata had liked him she was already crushing on Kiba. Not that Naruto really cared, because by then he had started having weird feelings about Sasuke. But still, seeing as how Sasuke had had a girlfriend or two before he got together with Naruto, it still stung his pride a bit sometimes.

Gathering work sheets into his many folders, Sasuke placed them inside his briefcase before snapping it shut. He then straightened his collar and looked in the mirror just near the front door, checking his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked back over to the still sulking Naruto, who had picked up his own work bag and was checking he had everything he needed. He jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his arm, gently turning him around to face Sasuke.

“Are your overalls in there?” Sasuke asked, his dark eyes fixed on Naruto in a light gaze.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together, muddled at his boyfriend’s rather random question. “Uh, yeah. I’ll change when I get to work. They’re kinda dirty y’know.” 

Sasuke ran his hand up Naruto’s forearm, stopping when he was just above his elbow. There he leaned closer to Naruto, another smirk forming on his face. “Keep them on when you come home. You look good covered in grease.” 

A blush then bloomed over Naruto’s face, and he poked Sasuke in the chest. “Y-You’re just one big perv, you know that bastard?” Naruto stuttered, feeling more than flattered at Sasuke’s words. 

“Only for you.” Sasuke said, smiling before he placed a kiss against Naruto’s cheek, while Naruto had to refrain himself from jumping on the Uchiha right then and there. Really, Sasuke had to choose all the wrong moments to be all sweet and loving.

Suddenly Naruto felt the urge again. That question was burning fiercely in his mind, begging and pleading to be answered. 

Should I ask him now? I…I don’t know if I…should I? Shouldn’t I? What do I do?

Naruto’s mind short-circuited when he heard Sasuke say a good bye to him before turning to walk out the door. He was leaving before Naruto could make up his mind. He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want Sasuke to leave yet. Taking a few hurried steps forward, Naruto called out, a little louder than he should have.

“W-Wait! Sasuke!”

Reaching the door, Sasuke stilled his hand on the doorknob, turning when he heard his name called. He regarded Naruto with a mildly concerned look on his face, seeing as how the blonde had basically yelled at him to stop. Something was going on with Naruto lately, maybe Sasuke would finally know what it was.

“What is it?”

And just like that all of Naruto’s confidence was gone. Sasuke’s gaze was upon him, and Naruto couldn’t get a clear thought through his head. It was all a jumble of confusion, uncertainty and doubt. Now Sasuke was staring at him expectantly, Naruto had to say it. He just had to say it right. Swallowing hardly, Naruto kept looking at Sasuke as he tried to voice the thing he was so desperate and so afraid of asking to the person he loved more than anything.

“I…I just…I wanted to ask you…”

“Yes?” Sasuke prompted, awaiting Naruto’s response. 

Naruto knew the moment was gone. If he asked it now it would sound too rushed and thoughtless and Sasuke would think he was messing around. Changing tactics, Naruto brought a sheepish smile onto his face, scratching at his neck.

“Do you think you could pick up some ramen for me? I-It’s just that I’m running out and don’t really have any time today to go out and get it, what with work and everything!” Naruto let a chuckle follow after he finished speaking, to sound more convincing if that possible. He knew Sasuke might not believe him, but at least he could look convincing enough to sell it.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, as if was waiting for what Naruto’s real question was. But he accepted that the blonde wasn’t going to talk, and Sasuke wasn’t going to force him.

“Sure. What flavour this time?”

“Umm…Beef! No, no Miso! Yes! Some Miso Ramen please Sasuke!” Naruto said, flashing another grin that didn’t quite meet his eyes. 

Sasuke simply nodded and pulled out a pad and pen from his pocket, scribbling down the ramen so he wouldn’t forget. 

“Got it.”

Placing the pad back into his pocket, Sasuke clicked his pen and reattached it to his shirt pocket. Grasping the door handle again, Sasuke gave Naruto a one handed wave as he opened the door and headed out into the corridor. 

“See you soon Dobe.”

“Yeah, see ya Sasuke.”

Naruto heard the door close and slumped down into the nearest chair at the kitchen table. He reached a hand into his pocket, pulling the ring box out and turning it over in his hands. He clasped it tightly in his grasp, and then shoved it back inside his pocket, grabbing his bag and deciding to go to work himself.


	2. When You Kiss Me, Heaven Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kiba have some bro bonding, Naruto debates further over his decision, and some SasuNaru love (of course! <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that I have no idea how mechanics or fixing a car works. Just my guessing here people, so please forgive me if it's a bit hit and miss XD

Naruto was relieved when he arrived at work exactly on time, not a minute late. At least he would be spared the wrath of his boss, if only for a day. She greeted him with a smile when he walked into the shop, and he saw Kiba and the other guys give him a salute from their various spots throughout the shop. Senju Motors had been a long running business, and since Naruto had known Tsunade since he was 13, he was pretty much guaranteed lifetime employment there.

It hadn’t always been Naruto’s dream to work in a mechanics shop, but over the years and through many late nights working on cars with his godfather Jiraya (who was currently over in Spain doing his “research” for his “novels”, as Naruto called them), Naruto had developed a keen sense for working with cars, and he liked the idea of fixing something that was once broken.

“Have a nice break, brat?” Tsunade grinned at him as she ruffled his golden locks, thoroughly pissing him off more than he already was.

“Yeah, it was great. And then I had to come back and see you again, granny.” Naruto replied, smirking when he caught the outraged look on Tsunade’s face.

“Watch your mouth, kid. I’m not afraid to use that crowbar on your head you know.” She growled, but Naruto knew that it was all just a bit of fun between the two of them. They may have bickered to no end, but Naruto trusted Tsunade and loved her a lot.

“Don’t kill my best mate! What would I do without him?” Kiba whined, sidling up from the car he was currently working on to greet Naruto with a fist bump.

“Don’t worry Kibs. She won’t hurt me. Not unless she wants me to tell the higher ups about a certain ‘secret stash,’ right granny?” Naruto’s voice was sly as he watched Tsunade’s brow twitch and he laughed when he heard her cursing multiple times under his breath.

“You damn brat. I’ll get you one of these days.” She said before turning around and stalking off to her office, most likely to devour some of that sake she had kept in what she thought was a secret location.

Naruto and Kiba both laughed. Riling up their boss was just one of the many perks of working at the shop, another one being he worked there with Kiba. It made the work less monotonous and it was a great way to spend their time ‘bonding’, as Kiba had so dubbed it. Kiba handed Naruto his schedule of what cars he was due to fix up today, halting the blonde’s laughter. Sighing at the long list, Naruto thanked him and went off to the change rooms to put on his overalls. But he couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

_It feels good to be home._

XXX

“Hey, Kiba, can I ask you something?” Naruto looked up from the hood of the car he was currently repairing, placing down the spanner for a moment.

Kiba’s legs slide out from under the car he was working on as he sat up to reveal a face already covered in grease, his triangle tattoos smudged with black. Grabbing the nearest rag Kiba wiped off most of it off his face, or as much as he was happy with, before chucking it aside again and standing to face his blonde friend.

“Yeah, for sure bro. Go for it.” Kiba said, his breathing laboured as he reached for his water bottle, chugging down its contents happily.

Naruto took a deep breath. If he was going to do this, he had to get advice from someone who had experience in the field. A few months ago Kiba and Hinata had gotten married, after so many years of dating he had finally gotten enough balls to ask her, and low and behold she said yes. Naruto and Sasuke had attended their wedding, and it was safe to say that on that day it was the most number of times he caught Kiba smiling like an idiot, which was a rare thing to see on a rough, tough, handy-man like Kiba Inuzuka. But he looked happy, happier than Naruto had ever seen him.

It was then that Naruto realised he wanted the exact same thing. A special day with that special someone, to finally connect with them on a level beyond just dating or boyfriends, it was something Naruto really wanted, more than anything. So he decided he would take the next step, but the thing was, he had no idea how to even ask that one simple question.

Walking around the front door of the car, Naruto leaned against it as his face became contemplative. “You know how you’re married, right?”

Swallowing the last of his water, Kiba raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s comment before wiping the back of his mouth on his already dirty sleeve, fixing Naruto with a confused look. “Uh, yeah. I know I’m married dumbass.”

“Bastard, shut up! I’m tryin’ to speak here so just zip it would ya?!” Naruto yelled suddenly, which made Kiba startle a bit. Really, he was only just teasing. But if Naruto was acting this jumpy over a reaction like that from Kiba, then it must have been something important, so Kiba decided not to stir the blonde up too much.

“When you proposed to Hinata, how did you do it?”

“Huh?” That was all Kiba could say, simply because the question was so left field it caught him off guard.

Naruto then pushed away from the car a little, and Kiba could see his stance was a bit rigid, a common sign he was feeling on edge. His eyes occasionally connected with Kiba’s as they flicked around the room, words spewing out of his mouth one after the other.

“What did you say? Where did you do it? How did you know it was the right time to say it? Did you have like some big announcement or did you–”

“Whoa, slow down! Seriously Naruto, it’s funny how you work at a mechanic shop, because you definitely have a motor-mouth.” Kiba laughed, amused at the speed with which the blonde could speak. When he was nervous he was definitely way more fun to rile up, but he also tended to have less patience and become snappy.

“Shut it! I was just curious, alright?”

Naruto then turned back around, returning to fixing the car he was previously working on. Kiba stared at him for a moment, wondering what could’ve sparked such questions in his friend’s mind. He never asked Kiba these questions when he actually did propose to Hinata, so why now? Watching the movements of the blonde and the thoughtful look in his eyes, Kiba suddenly realised.

“Dude, is this what I think it is?” Kiba asked slowly, gradually coming closer and closer to Naruto, who didn’t even bother to look up when he responded.

“And what is that, dog-boy?” Naruto asked irritably, turning the spanner as he tried to loosen the bolts of the old clunker he was trying to repair.

Kiba stood behind Naruto, staring at his friend’s back, the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly. “Are you gonna ask Sasuke to marry you?”

Naruto’s arm suddenly stopped moving the spanner, his form frozen. Then, he straightened up and his eyes lingered on the car hood for a moment, while Kiba waited for an answer. It was only when Naruto finally met his gaze that he knew he was right. A big grin split across the brunette’s face as he clapped Naruto on the back, causing the blonde to jerk forward from the unexpected action.

“Aha! I knew it! Oh man, congrats! I applaud you. It takes skill to propose.”

“I haven’t even asked him yet, dumbass! He could say no you know!” Naruto said snappishly, annoyed that his best friend was able to figure out his plan that easily.

At this Kiba got a kind of confused look on his face before letting out a bark of laughter before waving at the air with his hand to will the words away. “Oh please, everyone knows Sasuke would never do that. I mean, he's the one who gets down on his knees right? He wouldn't do that for anyone, mate.”

Naruto then proceeded to abuse Kiba's leg with the spanner he was still holding, hitting his best friend once in the shin with as much force as he could muster, but not enough to cause critical injury. Yet. Kiba howled out in pain, his form doubled over as he clutched at his damaged shin.

“OWWWW!!! THAT HURT!” He yelled, shooting up to give the blonde his most angry and thoroughly annoyed look, his lips curling into a snarl.

“YOU DESERVED IT, ASSHOLE! DON’T TALK ABOUT MY SEX LIFE SO OPENLY!!!” Naruto fired back just as loudly, waving the spanner in Kiba’s direction as a warning.

Kiba groaned in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air in a symbol of surrender. “Okay okay, stop yelling already would ya?!”

“I’M NOT YEL–” Naruto cut himself off, hearing how loud his voice had gotten. He swallowed, composing himself before speaking once more, “I mean, I’m not yelling.”

Letting out a dry chuckle, Kiba bent down to examine his shin and the extent of damage inflicted there. “Yeah, right. Just calm your shit bro, seriously. I don’t wanna be more incapacitated than I already am. I got a woman to satisfy!”

Naruto’s face crinkled in disgust as he imagined Kiba in a bed with Hinata, and them trying to get it on but Kiba was so beat up he couldn’t even lift his –

“GAH! Sasuke’s right, I gotta stop imagining everything I hear! It’s just too disturbing!” Naruto shook his head from side to side until the image of the sexually frustrated couple vanished from his mind.

“Yeah, I think he’s right too. You really are a fucking idiot.” Kiba chuckled, moving over to the side of the car and leaning against it as Naruto had previously done. Naruto took the liberty to glare at him.

“But really, you should ask him. There’s no way in hell he’d turn you down. Best friend's honour!” The brunette thrust a hand cross his heart and gave a crooked grin to said best friend, who sighed in response before running a hand through his unruly blonde locks.

“Thanks, asshole, I know I _want_ to ask him. The problem is that I don’t know _how_. Whenever I work up the nerve something happens and gets in the way and then the moment’s gone. What should I do?” Finally putting the spanner down, Naruto grabbed his own towel, giving his hands a wipe. He walked around to take a seat in the driver’s seat and put the keys into ignition, giving a nod when he heard the engine purr smoothly before taking them out and leaning back in the leather seat.

“Heh, yeah, I had that problem too. Hinata always seemed to be busy off doing some important stuff for her dad or for that stuck-up shit Neji. I could barely find enough time to really ask her. I even thought about just giving it up, you know.”

Naruto flicked his eyes over to his best friend, who was still leaning against the car comfortably, and although Naruto couldn’t see his face he was sure he had his ‘deep thinking’ face on. “What did you do?”

“One day I just said ‘That’s it. I’m asking her today no matter what.’ So I walked up to her, prepared and shit, and her phone rings. Says she has to go immediately, urgent business in the office. She started walking away and there was a part of me that just said ‘Now. Do it now.’ So I ran after her, kissed her and something passed between us, and she knew. I got down on my knee, and I just opened the ring box. I didn’t say anything, and she didn’t either. She just smiled, extended her hand to me, and let me slip the ring on her finger. And that was that.” At the end of his little speech Kiba sighed, but it wasn’t an exhausted sigh or an exasperated sigh, it held a hint of contentment within it, which made Naruto smile slightly.

“Whoa. That was so…simple. You didn’t feel scared? Not even a little?” The blonde asked curiously, staring up at his best friend as if he had all the answers, which he probably did.

“Nah, I was ready. It comes to a point when the idea doesn’t scare you shitless anymore, but just excites you so much you gotta know the answer.” His voice had gotten softer towards the end, and Naruto wondered for how long Kiba had had the same dilemma Naruto was currently in.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto heaved himself out of the driver’s seat, walking out a bit to stretch his legs. “I don’t think I’m there yet. Because I’m scared shitless right now. I don’t even know how I should say it. I wanna make it come out the right way. I want it to be perfect.” He was now back to leaning against the car door, right beside Kiba, who rolled his brown eyes at the blonde.

“Life ain’t perfect. And despite what you might think, neither is Sasuke. He’s just like any other guy.” He bumped shoulders against Naruto, who shook his head and stared straight ahead.

“Not to me. Sasuke has always been perfect.” Naruto’s eyes then seemed to drift off to a faraway place, and Kiba had to let out a loud laugh.

“God, being in love has made you such a softie!” He clapped the blonde on the back, grinning from ear to ear at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before wrapping an arm around his neck, catching the brunette in a headlock, “What was that you said dog-boy? Who’s a softie?” Naruto asked, ruffling Kiba’s hair in the same manner one would do to a dog.

“Gwah!! I didn’t mean it!” Struggling and shaking his head from side to side, Naruto finally gave in, freeing his best friend from his clutches.

Giving his now abused head a rub, Kiba decided that some words of wisdom that had helped him was probably the most useful thing he could tell his friend. “Just…don’t think about it too much. I know it’s easier said than done, but trust me. When the time is right, you’ll know.”

Looking over at his long-time friend, Naruto graced him with a smile. He really was a help to Naruto, even though sometimes the blonde had to hear a load of crap before anything useful actually came up. But that was how they were similar he supposed, and why he was friends with Kiba in the first place. “Thanks, Kibs.”

Said brunette smiled back, punching Naruto lightly in the shoulder. “No probs. What are friends for anyway?”

 

XXX

 

Tsunade’s voice rang out across the shop at 5 o’clock sharp, signalling it was quitting time and to hurry up and get the hell out of there. It was a great substitute for a bell, and Naruto thought that somehow Tsunade was louder than a bell ever could be. Gathering his bag, Naruto raked a hand through his hair and waved goodbye to Kiba, then he realised his hand was still covered in motor oil and let out a sigh, figuring his blonde hair was now probably closer to black. Naruto always had a tendency of getting himself dirty without meaning too, no pun intended. It would be such a bitch to wash out.

_Ah well. Sasuke said he liked it anyways. That pervert._

Yet even as he thought the words, Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered Sasuke’s words from this morning. _Only for you._ Yes, Sasuke may have been a bit of a pervert, but so was Naruto. And Sasuke never showed sexual interest in anyone other than Naruto. Sure he could say someone was attractive, but gaining Sasuke’s love was harder than finding a needle in a haystack in a swamp while it’s raining and there’s fog and…yeah, it wasn’t an easy task.

Feeling much happier now he was finally going home, plus with the added bonus of seeing Sasuke, Naruto put his car into ignition and started on the drive home.

_Kiba’s right. I just have to play it cool and wait for the moment. But it can’t just be any old moment, like when we’re in the bathroom or something. I got it! I’ll wait for the moment while we’re having a moment, and then the moment will be perfect!_

Naruto wondered if he said moment too much, but it sort of made sense to him so he just decided to go for it. He agreed it had to be natural, but it had to special as well. And Naruto had no idea of how to do that.

He sighed, breaking at the traffic lights for a brief moment. He raised his fingers to trace circles around his temples, feeling a headache coming on. _I gotta stop thinking so much. All this stress ain’t good for my health._ The lights turned green and Naruto pressed down on the accelerator, powering forward as the numb pain pulsed at the front of his head. He sighed again, squeezing the steering wheel for a moment before relaxing. _I’ll think of something later._

XXX

“I’m home!” Naruto called, slipping off his shoes and raising his arms up over his head in a stretch. He was satisfied when he heard a few bones crack, and he slumped forward lazily.

“Welcome home, idiot.” Naruto turned his gaze upwards and smiled when he saw Sasuke walking towards him.

Naruto outstretched his arms, indicating for Sasuke to come forward for an embrace. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and scoffed at the gesture, instead poking Naruto in the ribs, which made the blonde startle.

“Ow! What was that for? I’ve been working all day and you greet me with a poke? So cold!” Naruto brought his arms around himself in a self-hug so piteous that Sasuke let out a huff of laughter.

“Don’t be so pathetic, Dobe. Just because you’ve been away for a week doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you. You deserve to be poked.”

“How could you say that?” Naruto looked mock offended, bringing a hand against his chest outrageously, before a smirk fell into place, “Oh I know. You missed having me around to greet, didn’t you?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically before pulling the blonde in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “You’re such an idiot.”

Naruto smiled, encircling his arms around Sasuke’s waist gently, returning the hug gladly. Hugging Sasuke was one of his favourite things, since he didn’t really like being touched like that, it was always so nice when he did. “And you’re a bastard. What else is new?”

They stood like that for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other’s arms around them. It was times like these that Naruto wished more than ever he could summon the courage to ask Sasuke the question. He felt boldest when they were close like this, like he could say anything and Sasuke wouldn’t laugh in his face or ignore him. Tightening his hold around his lover’s waist, Naruto closed his eyes as he breathed in, catching a whiff of the smell of Sasuke’s hair.

“Sasuke…” He murmured, exhaling softly as he held the man closer. At this moment he felt incredibly calm, and he didn’t think he could hold back any longer, what with Sasuke so close and hugging him like that…

“Yeah?” Sasuke replied just as lowly, still holding him close even though Naruto was filthy and probably smelled worse than a pile of dirty laundry.

At that moment Naruto pulled back, just enough to see Sasuke’s face. He was staring at Naruto with those eyes, those eyes that hid so much yet were always open to Naruto. Moving his hands from Sasuke’s waist, Naruto moved them to rest at Sasuke’s face, gently taking it in his hands as if it was a piece of fine china he shouldn’t ever break.

“Sasuke, I…”

 _This is it,_ Naruto thought _. This might not be special, or what Sasuke deserves, but this is–_

Just then the two were broken out of their trance by the sound of shrill ringing. Jumping apart at the same time, Sasuke instantly stuck his hand inside his pocket pulling out his phone. Naruto did the same thing, checking if it was his since he and Sasuke had the same ringtone. When he saw it was not his phone, he looked up and saw Sasuke was already talking on the phone to whoever it was that was calling him after hours. He had his business voice on, and Naruto thought he sounded slightly irritated. Naruto didn’t blame him. He was pretty irritated as well. And angry, and annoyed, and very, very frustrated. That was the second time today he had tried to ask Sasuke and once again something had gotten in the way, ruining their moment.

Sasuke then tapped at his watch, which was his way of signalling to Naruto that he would be a while. Naruto nodded and picked up his bag, mouthing the word ‘shower’ to Sasuke, before heading off to the bathroom.

Upon entering the tiled room, Naruto dropped his bag to the floor and banged a fist against the wall. Heaving out a resigned sigh, Naruto leaned his forehead against the cool wall, closing his eyes at the touch. It was a difficult thing working up the courage in the first place, but to have the moment taken away just when you do was even more difficult. Naruto was going crazy because of this. It was all he could think about. He thought about it a month ago, a week ago, today…always thinking of the right time and way. It was tiring and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up. He was sure Sasuke had also noticed something was wrong. It was the same when something was wrong with Sasuke. He didn’t have to tell him. He just knew.

Pushing his forehead off the wall, Naruto began unbuttoning his overall, shrugging out of them and letting them fall to the floor. Walking over to the shower, he turned on the taps and immediately stepped under the warm running water that soothed his aching body and mind.

Maybe he would finally figure out what to do about it after a nice shower and some food.

XXX

An hour or so later Naruto was lying on the couch in nothing but his boxers and a singlet. He had eaten the ramen that Sasuke had bought for him for dinner, as Sasuke was still on the phone. It wasn’t like Naruto was mad at Sasuke. It wasn’t his fault he had a bunch of morons working with him.

He was watching the TV with blank eyes, taking in the picture with them while his mind was off somewhere else. Trying to think of a different way to approach asking the question was difficult, but Naruto figured if he planned it out it would turn out better than these spur of the moment moments, which always seemed to end badly.

_Hmm…well for one I gotta get out of this apartment. I think it has some jinx or something ‘cause I just can’t get it right in here. So I guess it’s gotta be somewhere out on the city._

Naruto wracked his brains for the best spots in the city. There was Konoha’s famous fountain, but tourists showed up to that spot every day, and he didn’t think Sasuke would be too pleased with a public declaration of love. Thinking further, Naruto thought maybe the park. It was where they had their first date, so maybe it could be where the next step of their relationship would happen. But what if Sasuke said no? That spot would be then be tainted with the memory of Naruto’s failure, and it would be a sad memory for them. So that was out of the question.

Tossing an arm over his eyes, Naruto breathed out deeply. Was it always this hard? Why didn’t he watch more of those chick flicks Sakura was always asking him to watch with her? Maybe then he wouldn’t be so stumped for ideas on how to do this.

Just as he started pondering on whether the zoo would end in success or disaster, he felt a hand touch his arm. Lifting it away from his eyes, he looked up to see Sasuke leaning over him.

“Hey.” Naruto said lamely, pulling a small smile onto his face, moving to a sitting position to allow Sasuke room to sit on the couch.

“Hey.” Sasuke said back, taking a seat beside the blonde. All of a sudden Naruto felt his head being yanked down again, and he found himself lying down again, except now his head was in Sasuke’s lap. Naruto let out a chuckle at Sasuke’s attempt of comforting. It always amused him when Sasuke was the one to initiate affectionate acts. He really had no idea how to do it.

Sasuke settled a hand in his still slightly damp hair and began to run his fingers through it. Naruto sighed at the touch and didn’t respond. He was tired of thinking and just wanted to lay there with Sasuke for a while.

Sasuke continued running his fingers through the blonde locks, slightly applying pressure to his scalp as well, like a soft massage. After a while of this Naruto felt himself dozing off, and was almost asleep when he heard Sasuke speaking.

“Huh? What’d you say?” His voice was thick with sleep and he heard Sasuke sigh, pulling on his hair softly as punishment.

“I said I’m sorry about earlier. Recently we’ve gotten a new employee, and he’s still having trouble learning the ropes.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” Naruto waved his hand lazily before letting it drop back down onto his stomach.

“Have you eaten?” Sasuke asked, his fingers still weaving through his hair in such a soothing motion Naruto had to force himself to listen and reply coherently.

“Yeah, I ate the new ramen you got for me, so it’s all good.”

Sasuke paused in his ministrations, which made Naruto let out a groan of displeasure. “You ate the ramen I bought today already?” He asked, his voice sounding both surprised and annoyed.

“Well yeah. I mean, I can’t let good ramen go to waste. And it’s better when it’s fresh anyway.” Naruto grumbled, reaching up a hand to scratch at his whiskered cheek.

He heard Sasuke scoff and he began weaving his hands through his hair once more, which caused a sigh of satisfaction to cross Naruto’s lips. “Dobe, its packet ramen. It’s not fresh to start with.”

“Yeah it is. It tastes better. Like, the noodles are nice and soft, not all rubbery and tough.” Naruto explained, imagining the tastes in his mouth as he spoke. Eating rubbery noodles was a sin against nature in his books, but he figured Sasuke wouldn’t get it. He barely ate ramen and when he did he said it tasted the same as it always did.

“Have I told you you’re an idiot?” The raven-haired man asked, which only proved Naruto’s theory right. Sasuke just didn’t understand the complexity and depth put into a good bowl of ramen.

“Yes, many times today Sasuke dear.” Naruto answered in a lovey-dovey 1950s housewife voice. Sasuke scowled and yanked harder on a piece of Naruto’s hair.

“Don’t call me that.” He said, and Naruto lifted his head up from Sasuke’s lap to sit up, placing a hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion.

“Why not? You’re my dear, my darling and my heart!” Naruto proclaimed loudly, fixing Sasuke with the most determined and loving expression he could muster, but he supposed it must not have worked well because Sasuke had his head in his hands and was speaking into them dejectedly.

“Stop saying such embarrassing things, you moron.”

“But it’s true!” Naruto insisted, moving forward to make a move on Sasuke. However once again his head was pushed down and he was lying down head in Sasuke’s lap once more.

“Just lie down. I know you’re tired so don’t make yourself worse. You know how you get.” Sasuke said in his bossy-but-caring voice that Naruto both loved and was irritated by. Sasuke always thought he was in charge, although Naruto had proven on more than a few occasions that he could very well be the forceful one if need be.

“I’m not tired.” Naruto mumbled, sounding like a child who didn’t want to go to bed. But even though he made the weak protests, he started to make himself comfortable again.

“Sure you aren’t. So just before, you totally weren’t asleep, were you? Just resting your eyes, right?” Sasuke mocked, and Naruto could hear the condescending tone to his voice.

“Shut up Sasuke.” Was all he said, raising a hand to poke the raven in the head, the letting it flop back down on his belly.

Sasuke said nothing, unless “Hn” counts as a word, and resumed his attentions to Naruto’s hair and head. Naruto sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and leaned his head further into Sasuke’s touch.

This was what Naruto was longing for. Nights like these between the two of them, only forever. He didn’t want it to end. Living like this for the rest of his life didn’t deter Naruto at all. It was never boring with Sasuke, and whether they stayed here forever, or moved to a house, or heck even moved towns, he wouldn’t care, so long as it was with Sasuke. Naruto made up his mind that he had to know the answer to his question, and he had to know it by the end of this week, or he was certain he would blow a fuse.

“That sounds nice.” Sasuke’s voice echoed back to him, and Naruto eyes opened to flick over to the TV screen. It was showing an ad for the Hokage Mountain, which were out of Konoha about 30km. It was winter so it was snowing over there apparently, and the ad showed a chair lift going up to the top of the mountain, showing a view of the whole city.

_That’s it! I’ll do it there! Oh Naruto you’re a genius! Oh man this is gonna be awesome! Oh wait, first I better ask him–_

“Hey, why don’t we go there this weekend?” Naruto asked, trying to sound as off-hand and random as he knew he often came off as.

Sasuke looked down at him, with a curious expression on his face. “Why?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, raising his hand to pinch the tip of Sasuke’s nose between his fingers, “Because I want to commit a lover’s suicide with you up there. Why do you think, bastard? I want to go up and see the view! And you promised we’d do things together when I came back, and this is what I want to do.”

Sasuke made an annoyed expression before slapping Naruto’s hand away and giving his hair a harder tug than he had all night. “Why would I want to commit a suicide with you for?”

“Not just any old suicide Sasuke, a _lover’s_ suicide. There’s a difference.” Naruto explained, bringing his finger up to point, as if somehow making his explanation sound more legitimate.

“How is there a difference?” Sasuke asked in a dull voice, twirling a piece of the blonde hair around his finger, causing the ends of Naruto’s mouth to turn upward.

“The lover one is way more romantic.”

“Tch, they both end in death. Is death supposed to be romantic?” Sasuke really was so dense sometimes. Naruto looked at him from the raven’s lap, his blue eyes looking deep into black ones.

“Have I told you you’re an idiot?” Naruto imitated his best voice of a Sasuke impression, and Sasuke looked indignant as he flicked the blonde on the forehead.

“That’s my line, Dobe.”

Naruto grinned and then put on his most whiny and annoying voice he knew Sasuke couldn’t stand to endure for too long, “So are we going or not, Teme? Tell me already!”

“Fine,” Sasuke sighed, and Naruto internally cheered and his inner self broke into a happy jig, “I guess it sounds enjoyable. I’d like to see the mountains again anyway.”

“Great, then it’s a date! This Saturday!” Naruto smiled, his voice enthusiastic as he saw his plan falling into place right before his eyes. This time he would get it right. This time it would be perfect.

“Sure thing. Now shut up and go to sleep already so I can have some peace and quiet.” Sasuke reached down to the floor and pulled up the closest blanket, spreading it out over Naruto, who gladly welcomed the warmth and wrapped it tightly around himself. Sasuke turned the volume down and settled into the back of the couch, his fingers once again dancing through Naruto’s hair.

Falling back into his sleepy state, Naruto felt a lot more relaxed than he had at the start of the day. Only a few days until he at long last popped the question to Sasuke and he couldn’t help but feel it was going to be a success. Nuzzling his head closer against Sasuke’s hand, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little bit longer for the next update, but it should be posted by the end of the week :D Farewell for now, friends :)


	3. When You Press Me To Your Heart, I'm In A World Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time. Today is the day that Naruto finally makes his move and proposes to Sasuke once and for all. He has everything planned and there is no way he's going to back out this time. But there are always bumps in the road, and Naruto starts to question whether this whole idea was one huge mistake. Will he finally ask Sasuke the magic question, or will everything fall apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I've been kinda swamped with schoolwork and such, and frankly kept procrastinating and putting it off. So here it is finally! I hope you guys enjoy!

And so it was with a very, very slow pace that Saturday morning finally rolled around. Naruto was so excited he hardly slept the night before. He waited patiently for the digital numbers on the clock to tick over, staring at it so much his eyes began to water. When the clock suddenly showed 6.00 exactly Naruto started smiling stupidly as he sat up and bent over the still sleeping Sasuke, shaking him like he would shake the remnants of the trash bag into the bin.

“Time to get up Sasuke! It’s 6am, just like you promised! Come on, wake up already!” Naruto could hardly contain his voice, but he knew if he started yelling then all hell would break loose. Sasuke could hardly handle Naruto’s antics when he was fully awake. A Sasuke that just woke up was not a Sasuke that you wanted to piss off. To do so was basically a death sentence.

However when Naruto saw the shifting of the sheets and a not-so-subtle groan he knew he was safe. An annoyed Sasuke he could deal with.

“I’m up Dobe.” Was the grumbled reply as Sasuke rolled over, glared at Naruto for good measure, and sat up, stretching his arms up over his head and giving a loud yawn.

Naruto was already up and out of bed, foregoing a shower yet again. As Sasuke made his way toward the bathroom, Naruto held out an arm, stopping him. Sasuke raised a questioning brow at the blonde, who was staring at him determinedly.

“Sorry Sasuke, you can’t have a shower this morning.” Naruto said in a very serious voice, which made Sasuke’s other eyebrow rise.

“And why is that?” He asked boredly, yet Naruto kept up his figure of seriousness. This was of the utmost importance and he couldn’t have Sasuke taking his time when Naruto could barely stop himself from bursting the question out any minute now.

“The pipes are shot. Apparently dirty water comes out instead. But don’t worry, it’ll all be fixed by this evening.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sasuke directed a sceptical glare at the blonde, and Naruto could see his mind already forming its own deductions. He swallowed hardly, as Sasuke chose one of his probably many questions and asked it, “How do you know that? You just got up.”

Breathing out a soft sigh of relief, Naruto replied, “Chouji called me up last night while you were asleep and let me know. He said as soon as he turned on the taps it was spurting out all this brown water and shit, said it was so disgusting he had to go over to Ino’s house and shower there.”

Thank God Naruto had thought ahead. He had lived with Sasuke long enough to know his method of interrogation, and on the rare occasion Naruto narrowly avoided spilling the beans. And it seemed that luck was on his side this morning when Sasuke turned away from the bathroom and walked back over to the dresser.

“Fine. I guess it can wait until this evening.” Sasuke then dropped his clothes on the dresser, and began to strip.

And then Naruto’s brain lost all of its drive and focus and total seriousness. It was rare of Sasuke to undress in front of him, unless they were messing around in which case the clothes were more torn off than pulled off. But now Sasuke was slowly taking off his shirt, and it was so much better to see.

Naruto momentarily forgot his goal of getting to the mountains and advanced towards the Uchiha, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You look really good like that.” He murmured, kissing down Sasuke’s neck slowly. To his surprise, Sasuke tilted his head to the side, allowing Naruto more room.

“I thought I looked good all the time, or was that just your big mouth spouting nonsense again.” Sasuke said, combing a hand through his unruly hair in what Naruto knew was meant to be a sexual gesture. The bastard.

“No, that was true. But you look the best when you’re in nothing at all, know what I mean?” Naruto murmured against his neck, his hands roaming across the taut muscles on the pale stomach.

Naruto heard an intake of breath, released with a scoff and he smirked. His lips dragged across to Sasuke’s shoulder blades, where he began kissing softly. “Well then you better let me finish undressing then idiot, if you want to see me dressed to my best.”

Blue eyes widened slightly at that. Sasuke was never usually one for initiating foreplay. Sure, when he wanted to do it he did, but it was more common for Naruto to ‘get the party started’ so to speak. So when Sasuke’s hands undid the string of his loose-fitting pants and they dropped to the floor, Naruto was starting to feel quite stimulated.

He was so caught up in the shock of it all he hadn’t realised he had stopped his actions completely, just staring at Sasuke’s almost naked frame in awe. Turning around in his arms, Sasuke smirked when he saw his expression.

“Like what you see?” Naruto’s eyes snapped up to meet Sasuke’s smirking face and he felt his cheeks go red. Damn. He really spaced out on that one.

Taking a step closer, Sasuke took one of Naruto’s hands in his own, and placed it against his stomach once more. Only this time, Sasuke was slowly guiding it downwards, and Naruto’s mouth fell open when he realised Sasuke’s intentions.

Leaning in until he was right next to Naruto’s ear, Sasuke continued to move the tanned hand while he murmured, “Do you want to finish it off for me?” His voice was seductive and sexy and ever so tempting that Naruto had no intention of stopping. His fingers suddenly closed around the waistband of Sasuke’s briefs, and then Naruto remembered.

_Crap! What am I doing? I’m supposed to be at the mountains proposing like a dumb romantic fool by now, and here I am about to fool around with Sasuke! Dammit! He always picks the wrong moments to act like this!_

His mind got side-tracked when he felt a hot breath of air next to his ear, and he had no time to prepare before Sasuke started kissing behind his ear again.

Groaning in appreciation, Naruto craned his neck up higher, begging Sasuke to continue. And Sasuke did. Naruto really didn’t want it to stop, but he couldn’t let it go on any longer.

_But it’s Sasuke! Sasuke almost naked standing before you willingly and kissing you and you’re just gonna step back and say ‘Thanks but no thanks’? No way! I didn’t get any fun last night and I’m making up for it now!_

Keeping his hands in the same position, Naruto seriously debated on whether a quick handy would be alright. After all, it would only take fifteen minutes max, and then they just had to get ready and go.

But he was starting to get aroused and when Naruto got aroused he happened to say stupid and truthful things in the heat of the moment, often secrets he had been keeping from Sasuke or surprise dates and the like. And he was afraid that if things continued this way then his tongue might slip and then he would truly have no chance at doing this right at all.

_No. No, this-this can wait. Just get to the damn mountains, pop the damn question and then you can come home and hopefully get laid!_

_…Or I could be packing my bags. Gah! Don’t think about it! Take it slow. First, get away from him._

And so it was with great reluctance and the most impressive amount of will power Naruto was sure he had ever had in his life that he removed his hand from Sasuke’s lower regions and glanced over at the bedside clock, “Ah! Look at the time! We’re gonna be late!” Naruto took a few steps away from Sasuke and turned around, quickly throwing off his night clothes and pulling on his day ones.

He didn’t want to turn around. Even with his back turned, he could feel the angered glare burning on him. Another sort of Sasuke you didn’t want to mess with was a horny Sasuke. He was definitely going to get the cold shoulder for a good half hour now. Perfect.

“B-Better get ready Sasuke! Don’t wanna hold up the party y’know?” Naruto wondered whether he was asking for a death wish, because from the tone of Sasuke’s reply he was sure he had.

“Right, of course. I wouldn’t want to keep you from going to the ‘party’,” Sasuke then turned back around and in the fastest movements Naruto had ever seen had all of his clothes for the day on. He watched as Sasuke grabbed a comb and headed to the bathroom, ony ot hear his voice echo back before he shut the door, “By the way, the ‘party’ I was planning for tonight is cancelled.”

Ouch. That hurt. But keeping his determination, Naruto didn’t waver. Who knows? Maybe after he proposed to Sasuke and he on the miraculous and rapidly thinning chance said yes, they might celebrate with celebratory sex. The thought made Naruto’s mind turn dirty. That kind of sex was the best kind, all explosive and intense, especially when he was on the top and Sasuke was under him all panting and blushing–

_Keep your mind out of the gutter Uzumaki and focus! This is your last chance to do this, so don’t screw it up!_

Nodding in resolve, Naruto rapidly got dressed, dragged a comb through his unruly blonde hair and went down to the kitchen to boil the jug for Sasuke’s morning coffee. God knew he needed it now more than ever.

XXX

An hour-long car ride later Naruto and Sasuke were waiting in line to get atop one of the chairlifts which led up to the top of the mountain. The first half hour was eerily silent as Sasuke drove and Naruto sat there, trying to shrink away into the fabric of the car door. Sometimes he thought Sasuke was scarier when he didn’t say anything at all. But then after that Sasuke got over his annoyance and started up a conversation, and Naruto inwardly thanked whatever gods were up there that his bad mood disappeared so quickly. Sometimes it could last for hours, even a whole day!

Naruto really was a genius. What could be more romantic and perfect than a scenic chairlift ride up to the top of the mountain, followed by a cheesy speech declaring his undying love for Sasuke , and then getting down on one knee, pulling out a box containing two golden rings, and proposing to the love of his life?

He could practically hear the wedding bells chiming in the background, and that made him smile that goofy smile he used when he was being ‘stupid and sentimental’ as Sasuke dubbed it.

As they handed in their tickets, the guide told them to stand on the platform and wait for the chair to come round. Then, they were instructed to just sit down on it and pull the safety bar down over their heads.

When the next chair came, they both made a smooth entry into it, which was a miracle considering Naruto often had the ability of getting into sticky situations. He was rather pleased with himself about the whole thing.

“Congratulations on not falling flat on your face for once Dobe.” Sasuke commented as they slowly began to make their ascent to the top, and Naruto’s pleased grin turned into an irritated scowl.

“Shut up Sasuke! That was one time, and it wasn’t even my fault! The stupid lady stopped right in front of me!” Naruto argued, to which Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, muttering a ‘Whatever you say Dobe’ and turning his view to the landscape around them.

Naruto mimicked his actions, and let out an impressed gasp. It was beautiful. The mountains were capped with snow, as well as the snow draping down the length of it in dribs and drabs, which made it look breath-taking. The ground below was luscious and green, and the cabins and trees that lined it were so small and tiny.

Yeah, this was definitely the right choice. And once they got to the top, the view would be even better! And then he would finally, at long last, ask Sasuke to be his husband. Grinning, Naruto really thought luck was on his side today.

Suddenly, the chair came to a halt, stopping in mid-air, as did all the other chairs heading to the summit.

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked confusedly, turning around in his seat to glance at the other chairs behind them.

“Please do not panic. It appears that there has been a glitch in the system which has caused the chairs to freeze. Please remain in your seat and wait for further assistance. We apologise for this inconvenience and ask for your patience. Thank you.”

“Looks like we’re stuck here for a while.” Sasuke sighed, leaning back in the chair and looking straight ahead.

And Naruto swore he heard the wedding bells in the background of his mind crumble and crack as a gust of cold wind blew into his face.

XXX

As the time slipped by, Naruto was becoming less and less convinced that this was only a minor issue. As far as anyone could tell, the Emergency services hadn’t even arrived yet, and people were beginning to grow impatient. Things got even worse when the weather took a considerable drop in temperature. There was a little kid in front of him sitting with his father and he was starting to get upset, squirming and bouncing around in his seat, which made the line on which the others chairs hung quiver as well, doing nothing to calm Naruto’s nerves. His hands were clenching the safety bar in an iron-grip, his knuckles white from fear and the pressure of continuously keeping the tight hold.

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die up here! Who are we kidding? Those Emergency services people aren’t coming! And if I don’t freeze to death first then I’ll become a bloody corpse on the ground beneath us thanks to this stupid little brat in front of me! Oh God! This is the end! Are we ever gonna–_

“Hey.”

Naruto started at the sudden voice intruding upon his thoughts, only to realise it was Sasuke. He was looking at the blonde in concern, his arms crossed comfortably over his chest, nowhere near the bar. Sasuke wasn’t even shivering.

“Y-Yeah? What is it Sasuke?” Naruto managed to say, trying to keep his tongue from sticking to the roof of his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke’s eyes examined him up and down, as if trying to deduce the problem by that alone. It almost worked. Sasuke’s eyes were too dark, too deep. Naruto often couldn’t lie to those eyes.

“U-Uh, yeah. I’m fine. I-It’s all good.” A short chuckle escaped his lips before he took a sharp inhale of breath, the cold gust of wind blowing their way causing the blonde to shiver. But Naruto refused to remove his hands from the bar. There was no way in hell he was letting go. It was too scary to think of what would happen if he did.

The wind did not go away. Instead it decided to linger, to make Naruto suffer by blowing its bitter icy gale straight into his face, down his neck causing his whole body to tremble.

Naruto, assuming that they’d make a swift trip to the top, didn’t bother wearing anything like gloves, a scarf or a beanie. When he made his proposal to Sasuke, he didn’t want to seem awkward, digging around inside his many layers to find the ring. So Naruto had been smart and only worn his brown winter coat over a woollen sweater and dark blue jeans, despite Sasuke’s protests he would need them.

_Yeah, real smart Naruto. I really am gonna freeze to death now._

Noticing how Naruto was now chattering his teeth, Sasuke sighed and shook his head, aiming a disapproving glare at the very cold blonde. “You idiot. I told you to wear more layers, and now look at you.”

“Wh-Who s-said I was c-cold anyway, b-bastard?” Naruto scowled through his chattering teeth, internally cursing himself for practically giving it away.

Turning his head away from his boyfriend, Naruto started to wonder why this was such a great idea in the first place. Every time he tried to do something great, to make a moment special, it always blew up in his face. All those times he had tried to surprise Sasuke when he planned a surprise date for them, he would always end up blurting it out by accident. Whenever he tried to be romantic, he would just become too nervous and yell at Sasuke for ruining it. But it wasn’t Sasuke’s fault. It was never his fault. He knew that Sasuke at least appreciated his effort, but Naruto always wanted to show Sasuke just how much he meant to him without stuffing everything up in the process.

This proposal, it wasn’t going to work, that was the plain and simple truth. Naruto would never have enough courage to say those four simple words to Sasuke. He knew he was being a coward, but he couldn’t help it. Rejection was what he feared most in life. When Sasuke accepted him, it was the best feeling in the world. He didn’t want to shatter that feeling because of his own selfish desire to get married.

_It’s alright I guess. I mean, just because we’re not going to get married doesn’t mean we won’t be together forever right?_

A sudden warmth spread over his neck, and carried all the way up to his ears. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke wrapping his scarf around Naruto’s neck tightly, as if to seal in all the warmth it still held from his own body.

Naruto said nothing, but stared, wide-eyed at his boyfriend as he finished wrapping the scarf around his neck, returning his hands to his lap. Naruto felt a pang of guilt when he saw Sasuke wince a little at the cold wind on his now unguarded neck. Looking down, Naruto’s grip on the bar tightened as he forced his chapped lips open to speak.

“You didn’t have to do that, Sasuke.”

Glancing over at the blonde, Sasuke merely shrugged and looked back out over the skyline, a hint of smirk on his lips. “You’re right. I didn’t have to, but I did. So just shut up and wear it, idiot.”

Naruto pouted, but nonetheless welcomed the warmth of the scarf on his icy skin. Sasuke really was so strange at expressing emotion. Even though at times he may have acted like he didn’t care, Naruto could always tell that he did. Despite the fact he pretended that he was, Sasuke wasn’t a cold person. Actually deep down on the inside he was warmer than anyone would ever assume him to be.

Naruto was interrupted from his musings when he felt gloved hands take his own rigid, stiff ones into theirs, prying them off the bar. A sharp voice greeted his ears and left no room for argument.

“Take your hands off there, Dobe. I don’t want you to be stuck to it when we get off.”

Staring down at their joined hands, Naruto’s gaze changed to now rest on Sasuke, who was also gazing at Naruto. Then, a soft smile broke across Sasuke’s features, a gentle light shining in his eyes.

Naruto was certain his heartbeat doubled in speed because of that smile, he could feel it pulsing in his ears. He swallowed subtly, forcing down the anxious gulp he wanted to release. He started to tremble again, but this time not because of the weather.

_To hell with it! I can’t take this anymore! I gotta know! I’m gonna do it! Now! I’m gonna do it now!_

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s echoing voice becoming clearer to him, the raven’s smile now gone to be replaced by a look of concern.

Naruto raised his eyes in determination, and caught Sasuke’s in an unwavering gaze. If he was to finally ask him this very important `question, Naruto could not let his nerves get the best of him, or Sasuke would think he was just joking around. The best way to convince Sasuke about something was to maintain eye contact with him, so that was part of the equation done.

“Sasuke, I’ve got something to say. I’m not sure what you’ll think about it, but you’re not gonna move until I’m done, got it?”

Sasuke’s brow crinkled in confusion, the raven wondering how he would leave at all, unless it was by a helicopter or falling out of the seat. Regardless, he gave the blonde a nod, confirming that he wouldn’t interrupt him and let him speak until he had said all he needed to.

Letting out a breath, the atmosphere was so cold Naruto could see it before it faded away. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. So many times before Naruto had told himself that, and that he would do it. But this time, it felt different. The circumstances may have been less than desirable, but looking into Sasuke’s eyes, one thought flowed through his mind.

_It’s now or never._

Gathering up all of the blind courage and confidence he could muster, Naruto sucked in a deep breath, and then he started to speak.

“I had it all planned out. I thought if I was gonna do this then I’ve gotta do it right. So I came up with this idea that we should visit this godforsaken mountain. But let me tell ya, I didn’t plan for us to be stuck on a chairlift in mid-air freezing our asses off. It was supposed to just go smoothly, romantically. We’d get to the top and then all of a sudden I’d say it. But I guess you can’t plan the future, can you? If I decided to plan my future before it even happened, I probably never would have gotten the guts to tell you how I really felt that day.” Naruto let out a breath, licking his lips and swallowing past the lump in his throat, still holding onto Sasuke’s hands and slowly strengthening his hold on them.

“I can’t promise to be perfect, Sasuke. I’m clumsy, stupid and act on impulse about 90 per cent of the time. I know we have our bad days. But I know there’s no one else I would rather be with.” With his eyes still locked on Sasuke’s, he took notice of how Sasuke’s face displayed forced neutrality. Naruto was well aware of Sasuke’s rather placid personality, and it wasn’t strange to see no emotion on his face. But knowing Sasuke for so long, he was able to read when it was natural and when he was forcing it on to mask his inner feelings. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Naruto continued on.

“I don’t really know what I’d do without you. I mean, living without you isn’t really living at all. I always want to stay by your side, for as long as you’ll let me. So, that’s why…”

Naruto pulled a hand away from Sasuke’s, and reached down inside his coat pocket, his fingers closing around the box. Carefully, he pulled it out and Naruto was certain he saw Sasuke’s eyes go as wide as saucepans. His hands had fallen limply into his lap, and Naruto brought his other one up to rest on the top of the box.

“Naruto…” Sasuke murmured, his voice barely audible and laced with shock, something that Naruto was unused to hearing from him.

Although Sasuke’s gaze was now flickering between him and the box, Naruto kept his eyes steadily on Sasuke. Taking a deep breath, he opened the box to reveal a set of two golden rings. “Sasuke, will you marry me?”

And thus began the awkward silence after one asks such a question. Naruto felt a lot of the tension he’d been feeling leave him with finally asking Sasuke, but a heavy weight still hung over him. Now, he had to do what was probably the hardest part for a guy when proposing. He had to wait for an answer. And afterwards, if you asked him, Naruto would tell you it was the longest wait in his entire life.

Sasuke still hadn’t said a word. His eyes were staring down at the gold rings, shining in the winter sun as it streamed down through the clouds.

“Uh, hey, Sasuke…c-could you say something?” Naruto’s voice sounded meek and feeble even to his own ears, and later he would curse himself for sounding so pathetic. But right now, he didn’t care. He just wished that Sasuke would say something. Anything. It would be better than this unbearable silence.

Hearing his name, onyx eyes snapped up to meet his own cerulean ones in what can only be described as an almost distraught gaze. So many emotions were seen in those dark eyes, and Naruto didn’t think he had ever seen Sasuke experience so many all at the same time. There were many that Naruto couldn’t recognise, but he definitely saw the anxiousness flash through Sasuke’s eyes, and the previous self-confidence Naruto had dissipated like a block of ice on a hot summer’s day.

Sasuke was going to reject him. He really was going to say no. Naruto felt like he couldn’t breathe. His hands started to shake, and so did the ring box, but he didn’t care. Everything was over. Sasuke would say no and then he would probably break up with Naruto. But even when he felt his eyes start to water, he didn’t tear his gaze from Sasuke. If he was going to get rejected then he would hear Sasuke say it straight to his face.

And although Naruto waited, the answer never came. He was about to ask Sasuke to speak again when he was yanked forward, managing to keep a hold on the ring box as his body was pulled closer. He felt strong arms wrap around his back, holding him tightly. Naruto’s mind caught up with him when he realised that Sasuke was hugging him. He didn’t know what to say, he just sat there in Sasuke’s arms while the raven held Naruto in his warm embrace.

“Sasuke?” He turned his eyes to the side, only to see that Sasuke’s face was obscured by his black hair, as he pushed his face into Naruto’s shoulder, holding the blonde closely.

“I…I love you. Please don’t ever change, don’t ever be anyone other than you. I don’t care if you are clumsy, stupid and nonsensically impulsive. Those things are part of who you are, and I love them just as much as all the other parts.” His usually smooth voice sounded muffled and shaky pressed against Naruto’s shoulder, and Naruto blinked a few times, feeling both confused and anxious.

“Um, okay. I-I can do that. But…Sasuke, you have to answer me, or I seriously think I’ll have a heart attack.” Naruto prompted, and no sooner had the words left his mouth that Sasuke had let him go and was sitting upright again.

“Oh, right! Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I uh, I got a bit carried away.” Sasuke said, raising a hand to rub at the base of his neck, averting his eyes to the side.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow and even though he wasn’t sure what was going in, he couldn’t help but smile. “Really? That’s a little funny coming out of your mouth, Sasuke.”

“Shut up, it’s not.” Sasuke replied, his voice returned to its strict monotone. Naruto shook his head, not forgetting but putting aside his question in favour of another pointless quarrel with Sasuke.

“Oh yes it is.” Naruto immediately replied, which caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes warily.

“No, it’s not.”

“It is.” Naruto challenged, and black eyebrows knitted together in a quirk of irritation.

“Not.” Sasuke said defiantly, and Naruto shot right back at him.

“Is.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what? Are you trying to confuse me or something?” Naruto’s perplexed voice caused Sasuke to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation before he fixed Naruto with a heated glare.

“Yes, you idiot! I’ll marry you!”

Naruto was sure that at that moment his heart skipped a beat. His eyes stopped blinking, his breath caught in his chest, and the hope he thought was gone had ignited back into life. “You…You will?”

Sasuke grit his teeth and heaved out a sigh of the greatest exasperation, something he used when he claimed a job easy that Naruto had deemed too hard. “Yes. I just said that three times now, Dobe. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Naruto’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t believe it. Was he hearing things right?

_Sasuke…said yes? He said yes. Holy shit, he said yes!_

It was real. It was happening. After so many months of doubt and indecision Naruto had taken the plunge and it had paid off. He was so happy. He was ecstatic. He was…pissed off. How dare Sasuke speak to him like that! He was on the verge of a heart attack and the bastard had the hide to take the mickey out of him? “It’s confusing the way you said it, bastard! Why couldn’t you just answer like a normal person?”

Sasuke snickered at that, his eyes rising to meet Naruto’s in a playful glance. “Since when were we ever normal?”

Naruto blanked for a moment, and then a bright smile took over his face as he beamed at Sasuke, blue eyes sparkling. “Guess you’re right about that.”

“So are you gonna give me the ring now or do I have to do that for you as well?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto rolled his eyes before cracking a smile and taking one of the rings out of its velvet case.

“No you bastard. I’ve been waiting for forever for this moment and I’m not gonna miss out.” Taking Sasuke’s left hand in his, he removed the glove and gently slipped the golden ring down on his finger.

Looking up, he widened his blue eyes at the faint blush Sasuke had on his cheeks as he stared down at his now ringed finger. Smiling, Naruto leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, locking eyes with the Uchiha.

“Your turn now, unless you want me to–” Naruto was cut off by a pinch to his cheek. Letting out a moan of pain, he was met with the scowling, blushing face of Sasuke Uchiha who stared at him in such a condescending manner that Naruto couldn’t help but grin, because it was just so Sasuke. His Sasuke.

“Don’t be a moron. Hand me the box already.” Sasuke opened his hand and glared impatiently at the Uzumaki.

Barely concealing a smirk, Naruto placed the small box in Sasuke’s open palm. Carefully removing the ring from its confines, Sasuke held it between his fingers and took hold of Naruto’s left hand. Then, he slid the ring effortlessly down Naruto’s finger. Both were a perfect fit.

Another one of his goofy grins formed on Naruto’s face and he looked up at Sasuke with shining eyes. Sasuke was smiling as well. A small and soft smile, a smile that Naruto knew was meant for him.

Reaching a hand forward, Sasuke placed it against Naruto’s whiskered cheek, tilting his head down as he continued to smile. “You’re such an idiot, you know that?”

Curling his hands around the back of Sasuke’s neck and entangling them in his raven hair, Naruto’s grin turned into one of his rarely known of gentle smiles.

“I love you too, Sasuke.”

And then their lips touched and they kissed each other lovingly, caringly, devotedly.

Naruto couldn’t believe this was real, that it was happening. But it was. It was all real. He had done it. He had finally proposed to Sasuke. It might not have gone exactly the way he planned it to, but he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

He and Sasuke weren’t perfect, and they certainly had more trouble than most couples at times. But the true love they felt for each other was perfect, and that was enough for Naruto.

Suddenly the loud mechanical voice was back and blaring, and Naruto and Sasuke parted as they awaited the announcement.

“Attention all chairlift riders, you will be pleased to know that the emergency services requested have finally arrived. In just a few moments the problem shall be solved. Thank you for your patience and cooperation during this time.”

Wandering cerulean eyes found their way back to Sasuke’s obsidian ones, and the two looked at each other for a brief moment before breaking out into laughter.

Yes, this was perfect. Smiling together, laughing together, loving together. Forever.

Naruto decided that although the entire thing had been an ordeal and he never wanted to go through such a terrifying and frightening experience in his life again, it was well worth the struggle. All the waiting and worrying, it was all for this moment. A moment that neither of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I was wondering whether you guys would want to see a wedding (and a honeymoon maybe?) If so let me know and I'll get onto it! I don't mind writing more of these two. I just can't get enough of them! Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know in the comments! Alright, I should get the next chapter up in a few days. Until then my friends ;D


End file.
